Le désert des sentiments
by Kalaelen
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis quelques années. Harry, aujourd'hui marié, n'arrive pas à oublier le passé, d'autant que sa vie actuelle n'est, pour ainsi dire, pas très passionnante. Cependant, une dispute risque de changer les choses. Et cette rencontre, faut-il en tenir compte ou n'est-ce qu'un hasard ? Serait-ce enfin l'occasion de lâcher prise et de vivre enfin pour lui ? (YAOI)


Hello tout le monde, je vous propose ma première fan-fic, que je vais faire sur le thème de la très célèbre saga éponyme « Harry Potter ». Je dois dire que l'idée ne date que d'hier, car j'ai découvert les fan-fictions sur Harry Potter la semaine dernière, et je dois avouer qu'il y en a que j'ai adoré ! Moi-même grande fan de cette série, et de yaoi, j'aimerais mettre l'accent sur certains couples que j'ai pu voir, et qui au premier abord semblent totalement délirants. Je ne parle évidemment pas du couple Harry-Drago, qui lui, est juste génialissime. Non je parle des couples Hermione-Severus ou Ron-Zabini qui m'ont beaucoup surpris. J'imaginais plutôt Severus avec James ou Sirius, mais bon, s'il va avec James, on peut dire adieu à notre cher Harry qui n'aurait pas existé, et puis je suis tombée amoureuse du couple Rémus-Sirius, donc bon… Après, Hermione et Severus, c'est plutôt pas mal comme idée (évidemment, il faut donner un aspect un peu plus sexy à Mr Gomina selon moi). Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

La guerre était finie. Plus de morts, plus de guerre, plus de sang d'innocents versé. La vie continuait son cours, mais Harry semblait bloqué dans le passé. Certes, il avait pris le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, avait épousé Ginny Weasley au plus grand bonheur de son ami Ron, mais pourtant, quelque chose le rongeait, et il se sentait malheureux. Sa vie avait été pleine d'action, de moments difficiles, et de la perte des gens qu'il aimait. Leur souvenir le consumait, emplissant ses nuits de cauchemars où il se repassait, sans répits, le film de leur mort. Rien ne parvenait à apaiser la culpabilité d'être encore en vie, il était né pour combattre Voldemort et mourir, et pourtant, il était toujours là tandis que des centaines d'innocents étaient morts dans un combat qui n'était pas le leur. La vie n'avait plus aucune saveur, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Hermione et Ron avaient pu se reconstruire après cela. Sans doute le fait d'avoir enfin trouvé leur âme sœur leur apportait réconfort. Ginny aimait Harry de tout son cœur, mais celui-ci n'arrivait plus à le lui retourner. Il l'avait aimé pourtant, mais elle n'était pas son âme sœur, et son cœur s'était peu à peu refermé à celle-ci. Leur mariage était un échec, mais lui seul en avait conscience, car il faisait tout pour sauver les apparences et chacun pensait qu'ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre et avaient une vie aussi parfaite que l'on pouvait l'imaginer. Même sa femme n'y voyait que du feu. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs bien changé. Leurs deux années de mariage (deux trop longues années si vous voulez l'avis de Harry) l'avaient complètement transformée. Elle travaillait dans une pâtisserie, s'était coupé les cheveux courts et avait pris un certain nombre de kilos. Non pas qu'il la trouvait laide, mais elle se laissait de plus en plus aller. De plus, elle avait récemment fait part à Harry de son désir d'avoir des enfants, ce que ce dernier ne pouvait accepter car il était résolu à ne pas donner naissance à des enfants qui auront toutes leur vie le poids du nom de leur père. C'est là que commence notre histoire :

« Harry, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important », dit Ginny

Harry releva avec peine la tête de son livre, s'attendant à une discussion ennuyeuse à mourir sur le chat du voisin qui ne cessait de détruire ses plantes.

« Harry, je… est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix

Harry surpris de la question eut une seconde d'hésitation, mourant d'envie de lui répondre que cela faisait longtemps que son amour pour elle avait disparu, mais il se reprit bien vite en pensant à la douleur que cela occasionnerait à cette-dernière et à toute sa famille.

« Bien sûr ma chérie », répondit-il d'une voix lasse. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Harry… » Commença-t-elle timidement, car, après tout, elle le considérait toujours comme un dieu vivant et non pas comme l'homme blessé qu'il était. « Je…je sais nous avons une vie parfaite, que tu m'aimes, mais il me manque quelque chose… »

Harry se leva pour se servir quelque chose à boire : Ne me dites pas qu'elle va encore parler du fait qu'on ne couche pratiquement plus ensemble se dit-il, qu'est ce que je lui dirais, « Chérie, tu ne me fais plus d'effet, désolé ! ». Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait.

« Je sais que tu es décidé, et je ne t'ai plus jamais parlé de ça, comme tu me l'as demandé mais…Harry, je veux des enfants ! Des enfants qui te ressemblent, et qui partageraient notre bonheur ! J'arrêterai de travailler pour m'occuper d'eux, ton salaire est suffisant pour subvenir à tous nos besoins. Je t'en prie, je voudrais vraiment des enfants ! »

Harry failli s'étouffer en buvant, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle était devenue folle. « Non, Ginny ! Ne me demande pas ça ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne veux pas infliger mon nom à des enfants, leur ôtant toute chance d'avoir une vie normale ! Ce serait cruel et tu le sais ! Comment peux-tu seulement envisager cette idée ?! » Répliqua-t-il avec colère.

« Mais… » Commença Ginny

« Non ! » cria Harry « c'est hors de question ! Tu le savais en te mariant avec moi, si ça ne te convient plus, alors va-t-en ! Je refuse d'en entendre plus ! » Et il sortit de la maison, claquant la porte avec rage et laissant derrière lui son épouse en pleurs, abasourdie de la violence de sa réaction et de leur première grosse dispute. Mais elle se calma bien vite, car, adepte des romans à l'eau de rose, elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait les bras chargés de fleurs, s'excuser de son comportement, et il l'embrasserait, doucement, puis passionnément et ils feraient l'amour dans l'entrée de la maison, trop impatients pour atteindre la chambre. Elle parviendrait à le convaincre et il la regarderait avec douceur, son Harry…Dieu, qu'il était parfait, c'était le Survivant après tout, et elle rêvait de porter ses enfants. Mais avant ça, un autre désir impérieux se fit sentir cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus touché. Elle n'osait lui en parler car elle savait qu'il travaillait dur et rentrait, de ce fait, épuisé. Il le lui avait dit, et elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Rassérénée, elle alla se coucher, persuadée de se réveiller à ses côtés.

Pendant ce temps, Harry marchait sans but, sous une pluie battante, tentant de calmer la colère qui l'habitait. « Comment ose-t-elle ! » se demanda-t-il, et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Surpris, il chercha à en connaître la cause. Puis il comprit que ce qui le mettait dans cet état n'était pas le fait qu'elle veuille des enfants, mais qu'elle faisait totalement abstraction de la douleur qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait pris le choix de ne pas en avoir. Ce n'était pas qu'il veuille non plus des enfants, mais savoir à l'avance que de toute manière, cela lui était impossible le rendait malade. Ne pas avoir le choix, c'est ce qui régissait sa vie et le privait de toute force. Il comprit également que le fait d'avoir des enfants le lierait à vie avec Ginny, et il sentit une pointe de frayeur et de désespoir à cette idée. Certes, il était mariés, mais uniquement un mariage moldu comme le père de Ginny avait souhaité (car il n'en avait jamais vu). De ce fait, Harry ne se sentait pas uni par un lien quelconque. Il avait toujours refusé un mariage sorcier, cachant sa motivation réelle qui était que ce mariage, bien plus solennel que le mariage moldu, rendait les époux unis pour toujours, et le divorce impossible.

« Putain ! » pensa Harry, « j'ai décidé de rester avec elle alors pourquoi ça m'énerve de penser que je passerais le reste de ma vie avec… »Une soudaine nausée s'empara de lui. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-il, « je ne peux pas ! Je refuse de décevoir encore des gens, d'autant que j'ai enfin une famille… » Il finit par remarquer un bar au coin de la rue « Allez Harry, ce soir tu te vides la tête, et tu retourneras voir ta charmante épouse demain » pensa-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Il entra et s'assit directement au bar. Il commanda à boire, encore, et encore. Il avait déjà la vue trouble lorsqu'il vit qu'un autre client, à l'autre bout du bar et probablement dans le même état que lui vu sa démarche, se rapprocha et lui offrit à boire. Il le remercia et ils discutèrent. Harry le regarda, et se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu quelque part. Mais l'alcool aidant, il laissa ce souci de côté et profita de la soirée avec son nouveau compagnon de beuverie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, démontrant l'heure avancée de la journée. Il essaya de bouger mais une féroce gueule de bois le fit bien vite abandonner. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, puis les écarquilla tout à fait en regardant autour de lui. « Mince, mais je suis où moi ? », pensa-t-il en regardant la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Puis il se rendit compte de la présence d'un corps contre le sien, le bras possessivement placé en travers de son torse. « Ginny ? pensa-t-il, j'ai emmené Ginny dans un hôtel pour me faire pardonner ? Non, impossible, même bourré, je n'aurais jamais fait ça… » Un froid glacial s'insinua en lui et il se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour voir la personne qui était à ses côtés. Il aperçut des cheveux blonds, puis un visage, qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

« Malefoy ?! » s'écria Harry

L'interpellé se réveilla, puis regarda autour de lui et enfin Harry qui le regardait d'un air éberlué avant de bondir en arrière, les yeux fous.

« Potter ?! Mais…que… qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

« C'est ma réplique ! » répliqua ce dernier, « On est où ? »

« J'aimerais surtout savoir ce qu'on fout ici, dans le même lit, et… » (Il lança un regard à Harry) « putain, et à poil ! »

Harry effaré, constata qu'il avait raison. Il s'inquiéta de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Bordel », jura Draco, « j'ai un de ces mal de crâne, j'aurais pas du boire autant, je ne me rappelle de rien, tu sais comment on est arrivé ici ? Tu m'as kidnappé ou quoi ? » Lança-t-il d'un air mauvais

Harry rougit brusquement sous le sous-entendu « Non mais ça va pas ?! Je ne me rappelle de rien, sinon que j'étais en colère contre ma femme et que je suis sorti. Je suis entré dans un bar et j'ai commencé à boire…puis…je crois avoir discuté avec un type qui m'avait offert à boire, après ça je ne sais plus rien, sinon que je me suis réveillé ici en me demandant où j'étais, et qui était collé contre moi. »

« Dans tes rêves Potter », cracha Draco. « Et il était comment ce mec ? Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose »

Harry réfléchit un instant, « il était grand, fin et il avait les cheveux blonds peroxydés, un peu comme… » Harry se figea, frappé de stupeur. Il observait à présent Draco, dont le sang quittait peu à peu le visage au fur et à mesure de la description d'Harry. « Attends », dit Harry, « non, c'est impossible…Malefoy, tu te rappelles de quoi ? »

Draco prit un moment à se ressaisir, et Harry vit son regard troublé. « Eh bien, je venais de rompre avec ma copine, et je suis allé dans un bar pour oublier le désastre de cette relation. J'ai beaucoup bu, je crois, puis j'ai vu un mec de l'autre côté du bar, qui avait l'air aussi perdu que moi. Je lui ai offert à boire, et on a discuté… » Il regarda un instant Harry puis se décida, « je crois qu'il était de taille moyenne, fin avec des cheveux bruns indisciplinés et…et des yeux verts. Enfin, ça reste assez flou… » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Harry rougit à cette description. Ainsi, Draco lui avait offert un verre et ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Ils se regardèrent sans savoir comment réagir. « Tu veux dire que… On ne s'est pas reconnu et on a passé une soirée comme…comme des amis ? » Demanda Harry

Malefoy le regarda, incertain « Des amis ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit possible, mais il faut croire… Attends, même amis, qu'est ce qu'on faisait à poil dans ce putain de lit ? (grosblanc) Non, c'est imp… Harry, lève-toi ! »

Harry, surpris que son ennemi de toujours l'appelle par son nom obéit…et retomba immédiatement après avoir ressenti une vive douleur. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent, pâles comme la mort, tirant les conclusions auxquelles vous aurez abouti bien avant eux (mais bon, comme ils ont la gueule de bois, faut être indulgents).

« Je…C'est…Non…Impossible ! » Répétait Harry comme une litanie, « comment c'est possible qu'on ait pu…coucher ensemble ? Je…je suis marié bordel, et tu es un mec ! Et je… »Harry rougit en comprenant ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point « pourquoi c'était moi en dessous ?! »

Draco le regarda avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que sa position de dominé soit ce qui le choque le plus. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous le regard surpris d'Harry (qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire autrement que pour se moquer de lui) puis ce dernier lui décocha un regard noir.

« Bon, se reprit Draco, revenons à tout ça. Je ne me souviens de rien, donc je ne peux pas t'expliquer le choix qui s'est fait cette nuit, peut-être étais-tu simplement trop imbibé pour t'imposer, mais j'aime à croire que tu as enfin pris conscience de ma supériorité »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement avant de réaliser que Malefoy le taquinait. « Décidément, se dit-il, il a vraiment changé, moi qui n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir une discussion avec lui, il semblerait qu'il ait enfin gagné en maturité, et physiquement, il est vraiment b… Attends Harry, c'était quoi cette pensée déplacée là ?! Tu vas pas virer gay quand même, t'as une femme merde »

« Potter ? » s'inquiéta Malefoy devant le visage torturé de son ancien ennemi (il ignorait évidemment son dilemme intérieur haha) « tu penses à …Ginny ? » (le prénom avait vraiment du mal à passer, il avait l'impression d'avoir de la cendre en bouche…Comment, Harry, Le Harry avait-il pu épouser pareille pimbêche ?)

« Non, pas vraiment » dit Harry, surpris que Draco soit au courant de son mariage (car il avait été célébré dans la plus grande intimité), « mais merci de m'y faire penser, elle doit ratisser toute la ville à l'heure qu'il est. Et pour trouver une excuse, ça va être un vrai casse-tête. Bon sang quelle plaie » Soupira-t-il avant de rougir, prenant compte du fait qu'il venait enfin d'avouer ce qu'il pensait d'elle, et devant quelqu'un qui pouvait s'en servir contre lui . Pourtant, en regardant Draco, il vit sur le visage de celui-ci un sourire qu'il tentait de réprimer avant de céder pour une seconde fois à un fou rire quasi hystérique. « Je suis mort ou quoi ? Malefoy qui rit, et qui discute avec moi de sa voix grave et su…. Mais bordeeeeel ! Fait gaffe à ce que tu penses, t'as dû te cogner quelque part cette nuit, c'est pas possible d'avoir les idées de travers comme ça ! Pourquoi tu ris Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air mécontent.

« Hahahaha ! Je... » Draco contint son rire avec peine. « Je me disais bien que c'était louche que tu l'épouses celle-là, elle te faisait déjà tourner en bourrique à l'époque, j'ai jamais compris. Ça me rassure de voir que t'es normal en fait ! Et puis, t'inquiètes pas, je doute que cette furie débarque dans ce qui semble être un hôtel 4 étoiles. J'espère que tu m'as pas fait payer »

Harry aurait dû se sentir vexé, défendre sa femme, mais la seule chose qu'il retenait était que Draco avait réussi à le percer à jour alors qu'il était parvenu à tromper tous les autres.

« Euhm…j'aimerais bien qu'on discute un peu, mais la situation est un peu gênante, on est toujours nu et j'ai terriblement mal à un certain endroit auquel je n'ai pas l'habitude de sentir de la douleur…Et j'ai toujours une tornade rousse à mes trousses ».

Voilàà, la suite...quand j'aurais le temps, j'espère que le début vous aura plu !


End file.
